The very real fear of The Chair (Overview release, 4-11-2015)
This is the Fourth Episode of the Show entitled The very real fear of The Chair. It was aired in April 11, 2015 and filmed in May 23, 2002. Charlynne Yi as Eden Question 1 (5,000Pts) Which female actresses play the role of Marin Frist in the TV series "Men in Trees"? * Anne Heche * Kristen Stewart * Lynne Thigpen * Shannon Doherty Correct answer: Anne Heche Losing Money: 0pts Sum: 10,000Pts Question 2 (10,000Pts) In the original UK TV series, what title in 2006 was based on the books by Francesca Simon? * Horrid Henry * Mr. Bean * Spongebob Squarepants * Peppa Pig Correct answer: Horrid Henry Losing Money: 0pts Sum: 20,000Pts The first heartstopper (quick-fire questions) The player have 8 questions right and the player's redline rate is 141. Question 3 (15,000Pts) Visual Question. Which animal is perched in the trash in the 3rd image? * A dog * A squirrel * A skunk * A monkey Correct answer: A skunk Lost Money: 0pts Sum: 35,000Pts Player stabilized the money. Question 4 (25,000Pts) Which of these types of Family are "The Flintstones", According to the lyrics of their Theme song? * mastodonic * modern stone age * mesozoic * prehistoric Correct answer: modern stone age Lost Money: 0pts Sum: 60,000Pts Question 5 (40,000Pts) List 3 of the "Thou Shalt Not'"s in the Bible's Ten Commandments. Correct answers: * kill * steal * adultery Lost Money: 0pts Sum: 100,000Pts The second heartstopper Losing Money: 0pts Sum: 100,000Pts Question 6 (50,000Pts) Who is the singer-songwriter of "I need your love" featuring Calvin Harris? * Mark Ronson * Kelly Clarkson * Bruno Mars * Ellie Goulding Player answered: Kelly Clarkson Correct answer: Ellie Goulding Lost Money: 0pts Charlynne Yi as Eden wins: 35,000Pts Patton Oswalt Question 1 (5,000Pts) Which tennis player throws a tantrum and said a catchphrase "You cannot be serious"? * John McEnroe * Ivan Lendl * Mats Wilander * Stefan Edberg Correct answer: John McEnroe Losing Money: 0pts Sum: 10,000Pts Question 2 (10,000Pts) Who is the voice of Daphne Blake in the TV series "Scooby-Doo!" since 2001? * Grey DeLisle * Frank Welker * Mindy Cohn * Matthew Lillard Player answered: Mindy Cohn Correct answer: Grey Delisle Losing Money: 0pts Patton Oswalt wins: 0Pts Inara George Question 1 (5,000Pts) Divide the number of contestants which test memory and concentration on TV's BrainSurge and a number of teams which play in physical and mental tests on TV's Legends. * 3 * 4 * 5 * 6 Correct answer: 6'' Losing Money: 5,000pts '''Inara George wins: 0Pts' Mýa Question 1 (5,000Pts) Who played Kim Kelly in the TV series "Freaks and Geeks"? * Busy Phillips * Craig Charles * Kevin Shinick * Alaine Kashian Correct answer: Busy Phillips Losing Money: 0pts Sum: 10,000Pts Question 2 (10,000Pts) What is 69 - 1? * 27 * 36 * 51 * 68 Correct answer: 68 Losing Money: 0pts Sum: 20,000Pts The first heartstopper (quick-fire questions) The player have 9 questions right and the player's redline rate is 134. Question 3 (15,000Pts) Visual Question. Which of these items was broken in the 8th image? * A glass * A pencil * A mirror * A computer Correct answer: A pencil Lost Money: 0pts Sum: 35,000Pts Player stabilized the money. The second heartstopper Lost Money: 0pts Sum: 35,000Pts Question 4 (25,000Pts) In July 11, 2002, who killed Christie which a person called the police? * Randy * Thomas * Julian * Jimmy Player answered: Julian Correct answer: Randy Lost Money: 0pts Mýa wins: 35,000Pts Melora Hardin Question 1 (5,000Pts) There is a consequence when you purchase tickets to go to the theater at Wombiburg, Zenak, which phone number did you call? * 9-1-1 * 1-718-326-8643 * 1-877-254-1124 * 1-675-251-2511 Correct answer: 1-877-254-1124 Losing Money: 0pts Sum: 10,000Pts Question 2 (10,000Pts) In Jamaica, TVJ was presented a show which the presenter given quick-fire questions to the students on what title? * Junior Schools Challenge Quiz * Academic Challenge * University Challenge * It's Academic Correct answer: Junior Schools Challenge Quiz Losing Money: 0pts Sum: 20,000Pts The first heartstopper Losing Money: 0pts Sum: 20,000Pts Question 3 (15,000Pts) Visual Question. In the 6th image, what instrument was stayed on a red background? * A saxophone * A harp * A tuba * A guitar Correct answer: A saxophone Lost Money: 0pts Sum: 35,000Pts Question 4 (25,000Pts) Who played Natalie Teeger in the TV series "Monk"? * Bitty Schram * Tony Shalhoub * Ted Levine * Traylor Howard Correct answer: Traylor Howard Lost Money: 0pts Sum: 60,000Pts Player stabilized the money. Question 5 (40,000Pts) Name the two women Elton John was honoring in his two hit versions of "Candle In The Wind." Correct answers: * Marilyn Monroe * Princess Diana Lost Money: 0Pts Sum: 100,000Pts The second heartstopper Losing Money: 0pts Sum: 100,000Pts Question 6 (50,000Pts) For many people, the problem occurs when the plane comes down and air pressure in the cabin increases. The little tubes from the nose may not let air through fast enough. Then the air pressure in your inner ear stays low and the higher pressure of the cabin air pushes in on which of these when it hurts? * eardrum * heartbeat * strong bones * muscular pumps Player answered: heartbeat Correct answer: eardrum Lost Money: 0pts Melora Hardin wins: 60,000Pts Category:Overview releases